


Jar Of Dirt - Continuation

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: Ti Amo [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Collars, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Electricity, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Jar of Dirt Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Starker, Verbal Humiliation, electric play, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: The jar wasn't empty at the end of Jar of Dirt. This means there's much more for Tony and Peter to try! This fic is a one-shot based continuation of Jar of Dirt, set in the Ti Amo verse, where we will be exploring more kinks and dynamics! (A little addition to our original work 'Jar Of Dirt').
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ti Amo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697800
Comments: 24
Kudos: 205
Collections: Jar Of Dirt Challenge





	1. Filled [BREEDING KINK]

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since Peter and Tony pulled a piece of paper from the jar... Which kink will they be exploring today?
> 
> Written by: Lien  
> Warnings: breeding, slight choking (more like, Tony resting his hand on the Peter's throat), daddy kink, some INTENSE dirty talk.  
> Notes: I wrote this piece as a part of the Jar Of Dirt challenge (not as a contender)! I got breeding kink, so here you go! ^_^

Tony and Peter are seated on the couch, the jar resting between Peter’s crossed legs. He’s bent over it, hugging it tightly and tilting his head to glance up at Tony’s crooked smirk.  
“Been a while, hasn’t it?” The older man chuckles. Their sex had been so satisfying lately that they almost forgot about the jar. Peter, however, suggested they try something new again, feeling the pull of the little secretive pieces of paper grow stronger over time.  
“Sure has,” Peter says, biting his bottom lip. “Whose turn is it anyways?”  
“I honestly don’t remember, kid. Why don’t you do the honors.” Tony smiles and gestures at the jar before leaning back slightly.  
  
There are still kinks in there that Tony would’ve felt uncomfortable about sharing before, but now that Peter occasionally _wants_ to be his puppy, there’s nothing Tony thinks would put his boyfriend off. Where Tony was nervous about the jar at first, he’s more than comfortable now. Peter sits up straight and pushes his hand into the jar, rummaging aggressively before pulling out one of Tony’s papers. He shows it off, wiggling his eyebrows and raising the tension, before unfolding it to read what’s on it. Tony did not expect this response. Peter frowns. Suddenly, the pit in Tony’s stomach that he thought would be gone forever is back. Does Peter not like what’s on the paper?  
  
“Well?” Tony asks, nervously sniffing his nose and sitting up again, shoulders tensed. “What’s it say?”  
“I, eh… I don’t understand how this would work.”  
“Can’t explain it if you don’t tell me, Pete.” The young man now turns the paper and shows off Tony’s capitalized handwriting.   
  
_Breeding_.  
  
“You can’t exactly breed me, I- I don’t have a womb or anything.” There’s a beat. Tony stares at Peter wide eyed before bursting into laughter, clutching his stomach as he falls back against the couch. Peter immediately sputters, putting the jar on the coffee table and raising his hands confused. “What? I don’t!”  
“After _everything_ we’ve done in the bedroom, you draw the line here? You’re not a dog either, yet your cock jolts at the mere idea of being my puppy.”  
“I know- I know-”  
“Would you try it?” Peter’s eyes are big and round, staring at Tony’s squinting ones. It’s quiet for a second.  
“What should I expect?” Peter counters with a question of his own. Tony thinks for a little bit, pressing his lips on top of each other and looking at the ceiling, pondering. When he finally figures out what to say, he pulls Peter in his lap. The boy gasps at how hard his boyfriend already is.   
  
“It’s not exactly baby-making. It’s more… Feral. Raw. An ultimate act of togetherness, binding us-” Tony presses a kiss on Peter’s jaw. The boy angles his head to the side, exposing his neck more so the billionaire has better access. A soft moan escapes his lips, encouraging Tony to keep going. “It’s about claiming you. Filling you up with my seed and keeping it there as a reminder to you that you’re mine…”  
“ _Yes,_ ” Peter sighs while pushing his crotch down into Tony’s lap. “Yours.” The slow, absent minded roll of his hips is already turning into a gentle rut and he shifts slightly, trying to find the right angle to induce the most pleasure in both of them.  
“I take it you want to try it?” Tony chuckles darkly.  
“Mm, aren’t we already doing it?” Peter’s reply has Tony grasp his boyfriend’s ass and squeeze hard. Peter yelps and pushes his face in the crook of Tony’s neck.  
“Cheeky little brat.”  
  
“Daddy,” Peter whines softly, the vibrations of his voice rumbling through Tony’s body from the neck where Peter’s mouth is sucking at his skin to the tip of his cock.  
“Oh, aren’t you needy all of a sudden…” Tony can’t help but tease, wanting his sub desperate before he fucks him. The delicious rub of Peter’s crotch against his is making him growl. Peter’s mouth travels up to Tony’s sweet spot, right below his ear, where his jaw meets his skull. The boy licks and presses and open mouthed kiss on the skin.  
“Always needy for you-” Peter moans. “Need your touch, need your love, need your cock, I need it, daddy, please-”  
“Hmm, beg so nicely,” Tony purrs as his hands push Peter down into him further. “How about we take this to the bedroom?” Peter pulls back quickly to look Tony in the eye. His pupils are dilated with lust and he nods eagerly with his jaw slacked.  
  
It takes Tony a bit of effort to get up, carrying Peter with him, due to his older back, but when they reach their destination, he swiftly tosses Peter on the bed, immediately climbing on top of him. His hands don’t hesitate, pulling Peter’s sweatpants and underwear down, freeing the boy’s cock. Peter moans when Tony’s rough fingers glide over the hard shaft.  
“D-daddy,” Peter whimpers as Tony’s mouth laps at his lower abdomen, skilfully evading where Peter wants his touch the most.  
“Hmm?” Tony purrs as he looks up at Peter with big eyes, his tongue not leaving his lover’s skin.  
“Such a meanie!” Peter exclaims as he drops his head back onto the mattress, hips jerking involuntarily at Tony’s barely satisfying attention. His legs spread more, knees pulled in slightly in the hopes that his Daddy will do more. He _needs_ more.  
“Oh, _honeybunch_ , I won’t give you what you want unless you use your words. I want to hear the filth spill from your lips.” Peter gasps, arching his back off the bed and squeezing his eyes shut, when a finger breaches his crack and starts circling the rim like a crystal glass.   
  
“Sh-shit!”  
“Oh, sweet Peter…” Tony coos, dipping in the finger only slightly before pulling back and continuing his teasing. “You’re still so loose from this morning… Think you can take me without prep?”  
“P-please, daddy- I can’t- I-”  
“ _Speak._ ” Peter’s knuckles turn white, clenching the silk sheets in his fist. His cock throbs against his abdomen, leaking precum from just the teasing and it’s when his Daddy plays with his hole like this that he realizes how empty he feels. How he wants to be filled. _Needs_ to be filled. In a rare moment of clarity, he thinks back to the piece of paper he’d almost forgotten about and a rush of arousal surges through him when he thinks about what was written on it.  
“W-want your cum, daddy, w-want you to fill me up with your big cock and fuck me hard-OH!” Peter’s eyes open wide and he gasps when Tony plunges in with two fingers, immediately pressing against the sweet spot that makes Peter see stars. His daddy knows his body so well, that finding it is as easy as finding the fridge in the kitchen. It’s so natural, so normal, he could do it blindfolded.  
  
“Oh, yes, _yes_.” Tony growls, wrapping his lips around the head of Peter’s dick, making him cry out in ecstasy. “ _More._ ”   
“Want to stretch and squ-ah! Squeeze!” Peter’s words are accompanied by action as he clenches and unclenches around Tony’s relentless digits. “Want to milk your cock, need all your cum, daddy- I- I need it inside me, want you to stuff my ass, fill me up, daddy, please-!” Tony suddenly lets go of Peter completely, pulling back his hands and mouth and leaving Peter gasping, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from frustration. Tony takes off his shirt, pulls down his own sweats and throws them away stroking his hard shaft a few times to show it off. Peter’s eyes open wide, mouth agape, still panting and convulsing at the loss of attention. He has to swallow before he drools at the sight in front of him. No matter how old, Tony is stunning and hot and _fuck_ -  
  
“Want this?” Tony asks rhetorically, continuing jerking his cock and angling his body to give Peter the best view of the throbbing shaft. Peter can hear the blood pumping through the prominent veins and he nods. He can’t blink. Not as long as this moment is lasting.  
“I don’t want it, Daddy-” he gasps. “I- I need it.”  
“ _Oh_.” Tony crawls up on the bed again, until his balls hang over Peter’s face. The boy lays flat, completely slacked, at his Daddy’s mercy. Tony pushes his cock down with his hand, pressing it into Peter’s face. Peter immediately opens his mouth as a reflex, wanting to take his Daddy’s cock, press his tongue against it and suck it like an icicle. “Shit, Peter, you’re absolute filth-”

“For you, for you, Daddy, for you-” Peter chants as he laps at the dick in front of him. Tony shudders and quickly pulls back, not wanting to cum on Peter’s face. No, not today. His cum is going to be somewhere else… Peter whines softly when Tony denies him once again, but he remains still, knowing exactly what’s to come if he’s a-  
“Good boy…” Tony finishes the thought for Peter and the boy lets out a high pitched chuckle. Tony angles himself, pushing Peter’s legs slightly wider again before lubing himself up nicely.  
  
“No condom?” Peter asks suddenly. The question confuses Tony for a second until he realizes what his boyfriend means. He’s playing along. The head of Tony’s cock quickly finds Peter’s winking hole, causing the sub to suck in a breath.  
“No condom,” Tony growls. “You’re gonna get what you asked for, baby, no holding back. I’m gonna fuck you and fill you. You’ll be crying out my name as you clench down on me.” He pushes in and immediately rolls his hips without remorse or hesitation, feeling the sweet tightness of Peter’s barely prepped heat around him. The boy squeals, but Tony pays it no mind. “And when I’m done with you- when you’re full of my cum, I’m gonna plug you up, buttercup.” Tony grins at his little rhyme and picks up the pace, chasing his high and positioning himself so he grinds against Peter’s insides so deliciously, the boy moans lewdly with every thrust. “My seed’s gonna stay right there, coating you white and pooling inside you- and- and-” Tony can barely keep up with himself, his pace and his words dizzying both of them. His hands grip Peter’s, holding the boy down while circling his thumbs over the soft skin of Peter’s hands. His eyes bore through his boyfriend’s, making it so much more intimate and _real_. “When you wake up tomorrow morning, rutting your little cock against my thigh and twisting and twirling the plug, squishing my cum inside you in a desperate attempt to find release, I’m gonna pull it out and stuff you again and again and again.” The older man starts losing his rhythm, completely lost in his fantasies while he’s living them. “My cum will be the only lube you get, so you better make me cum hard, go on Peter, make me cum-”  
  
Peter cries out in pleasure, not knowing what to do other than take this intense attack of lust. Tony’s been aggressive in bed before, but never like this. Peter pulls up his legs, wrapping them around Tony’s waist and pressing himself down onto the man’s cock further, helping him regain his fast rhythm.  
“D-daddy-”   
“That’s it, Peter, beg for it- beg for your Daddy-”  
“Please, please, fill me up, I need it, I need your cum, claim me, make me yours, Daddy- _Breed me_.” That does it. Tony’s roar is nearly feral as his hips crash against Peter’s. His balls slap against the boy’s skin and the force of his thrusts has Peter’s dick bounce on his abdomen. Peter is startled by a new, sudden, rhythmic noise in time with their thrusts until he realizes _the bed is creaking_. Tony’s 100k bed, the bed he designed to withstand anything they do, is _creaking_. Peter’s eyes roll back as they both continue to slam into each other. Filthy, pornographic moans, the loud slapping of skin and breathless gasps fill the otherwise quiet room.  
  
“Yes, Pete, I’m so close, so close,” Tony chants, his voice nothing more than a deep, low growl. They’re both losing their rhythm now. Tony lets go of one of Peter’s hands and grasps his jaw, squeezing his throat slightly for a lack of collar. He needs to remind Peter he’s owned. “You’re _mine_.”  
“Y-yours,” Peter replies mindlessly, relishing in how Tony’s cock hits his G-spot over and over and over and-  
“I own you. Every part of your being is mine and mine alone-”  
“Yes, yes, yes!”  
“Stroke your cock, Pete, make yourself feel good for me.” Peter obeys without question, his sense of reality completely bent by the intense pleasure. He cries out when his fingers find his shaft and he starts pumping and pumping and pumping and _oh, God-  
__“_ Yes, Peter, be a good boy for your Daddy.” Tony hisses _. “Come.”  
  
_Peter’s release is white and hot and Tony keeps thrusting while Peter rides his high, coating himself with his cum. The young man screams for his Daddy, sobbing and gasping and _smiling_ like a madman because, _fuck,_ this is everything.  
“Are you ready for my seed?” The man groans as his sub’s body starts going limp beneath him, getting ready to take it all as he basks in the afterglow, nodding with a goofy grin on his face. Tony’s relentless thrusts are erratic at this point. “So good for me, Peter, so good- I’m gonna fill you up, breed you, make you mine forever.”  
“Do it, Daddy,” Peter’s voice croaks. “I’m yours, Daddy, make me yours. Give me everything and _more_ \- ”  
  
Tony cries out as he spills into Peter. Time and space have lost their meaning. It’s just them in their bedroom right now. Nothing more, nothing less. Tony’s hips slowly still, but he remains sheathed inside Peter. He lowers himself onto his boyfriend and kisses him with all the love he carries.  
“Thank you, Peter,” Tony sighs. “This was something else-”  
“It sure was, holy shit-” Peter is still panting, but the everlasting smile on his face tells Tony enough. They lay there for a while, quietly enjoying each other. Peter feels full in the best possible way and he can’t help but whine when Tony slowly pulls out. “D-daddy-”  
“Ssh, sweetness, I’m just grabbing the Swissy real quick,” Tony chuckles, reaching for the bedside drawers. “Wouldn’t want it to waste any of my cum now, would we?” Peter can’t help but laugh softly as he pushes his hips up, hoping gravity will stop Tony’s seed from dripping down his thighs.  
“Should have it ready next time, Daddy,” Peter teases. Tony turns back to Peter, Swissy in hand and cocks an eyebrow.  
“Bratty again already?” Peter playfully purses his lips and Tony shakes his head with a grin.  
“Well then,” he starts, inching closer to Peter with a dangerous sparkle in his eye. “I guess we’re just gonna have to make that plug vibrate all night don’t we?”


	2. Shocked [ELECTRIC PLAY]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Kim  
> Warnings: Puppy play, daddy kink, humiliation, praise kink, electric play, shock collar, dirty talk.  
> Notes: I wrote this piece as a part of the Jar Of Dirt challenge (not as a contender)! I got electric play, so here you go! ^_^

Peter grins as he makes his way to Tony’s office. About a week ago, they’d used the jar again. It’d been dusting away in their kitchen cabinet for so long and somehow- after pulling the breeding kink, they’d been picking a note from the jar almost every single night. Yesterday it’d been Peter’s turn to pick one and as he read it, he knew he had to keep it a secret for Tony just a bit longer. He needed time to prepare for it. 

Which, he had.

He clutches the shock collar in his hand more tightly. He has no clue if Tony will like the idea. Of course, the older man is the one who put _‘Electric Play’_ in the jar in the first place. Peter figures Tony probably had something else in mind when he put it in there, but there’s no harm in tweaking it a little bit, right?   
Peter knocks on the door of the office and laughs as his enhanced hearing picks up on Tony’s startled breath, smiling when Tony walks to the door to open it.   
“Hi, Tones!” Peter saunters into the office without even waiting for a reply. He hops onto the desk. His feet dangle in the air and he swings them back and forth playfully. Tony stares at him for a good second, shaking his head as he closes the door again.   
“Sometimes,” he teases, “-I wonder why I ever fell in love with you, kid.” Tony turns around, the playful gleam in his eyes giving away that it’s exactly this why he loves him so much. Peter just hums and brings up the hand in which he’s holding the collar. Tony’s eyes widen in an instant. 

“Peter, is that…”   
“A shock collar? Yes.” Peter tilts his head and extends his arm to Tony. The man bridges the gap between them and takes the collar within his own hands. He sniffs once, cocking an eyebrow at Peter.   
“Tell me, kid. What’d the note say?”   
“Electric play. I know that you were probably imagining tying me up in your lab and experimenting on me true mechanic-style,” Peter starts and licks his lips when he sees the dark look in Tony’s eyes. Cool, another thing to put in the jar. “But I… I figured- why not train your puppy instead?”   
“So, you saw the words electric play and the first thing you thought was to electrify your own neck.”   
“Eh, yes?” 

Tony growls low in his throat. He grabs Peter’s hips and leans in for a hot, passionate kiss. Peter whimpers into the sudden touch. Ever since he walked into the pet store this morning he’s been super excited about this. In all honesty, he isn’t sure if he’ll like it. But he does recall that one time he got shocked by Dum-E. _Thrice in a row._ As scary as it’d been, it’d resulted in a stupid hard-on that Tony noticed. Where the temperature play all those years ago was a big no-go, maybe… Maybe this could be fun. The puppy training aspect of it sure makes it all the more exciting.   
  
“Tony,” Peter whispers and moans into the kiss. He presses himself closer. “Collar me?”   
“Mmh,” Tony hums and pulls back slightly. His eyes are dark. Hungry. Peter swallows. When Tony brings the collar up and wraps the strap around his neck it feels so real suddenly. Oh God. His eyes flutter shut for a moment. He feels the thrum of his heartbeat where the collar presses into his jugular veins. The cold, metal pins are so evidently there. Both a threat and a promise of something good. 

“How’s that feel, pup?”  
“Strange. A, eh, a bit scary. But it’s good. It’s good…” Peter’s voice trails off and he looks up at the man. Speaking words he hasn’t spoken in forever. “-Mr. Stark.” Tony sucks in a sharp breath and hooks his finger into the collar, pulling Peter in for another sloppy kiss. Peter whines and melts into his lover’s arms. Daddy’s arms. He giggles when Tony shifts his hands a little, lifting him up. Peter wraps his legs around Tony’s waist and grabs his shoulders to steady himself.   
“Let’s get out of the office. No place for a pretty thing like you.”   
“Nggh, da-”   
“Shhhhh now, Petey. No more talking. You know the rules. Or do you need me to zap you right away?” Peter blinks, shaking his head quickly. The metal pins against his skin feel even more threatening now. Tony frowns at him. “Speaking of which, where’s the remote?”   
Peter sends the man a smug grin, tilting his head. As if to say _‘you told me I can’t talk, so I won’t’_. Tony needs a few seconds until he gets it. He chuckles, shaking his head.   
“You brat.” 

Tony lowers Peter onto the floor and Peter stares up at the man- now towering over him. Tony squints his eyes at him.   
“I need that remote, buddy. Fetch.” _Uh oh._ Peter already feels torn. He knows that one way or another, Tony _will_ find the remote. If Peter gives it to him, he won’t be zapped. If he disobeys and Tony finds it himself, he _will_ be punished. Such a hard choice. He sighs, turns around and crawls toward the elevator. When he reaches it, he eyes Tony first, then nudges the metal doors with his nose.   
“Ruff!” 

Tony ruffles through Peter’s hair and presses the button, waiting for the elevator to come down to their floor. The man wonders where Peter hid the remote. If he even hid it at all. Seeing the boy’s naughty posture the answer to that is yes. It’s probably in the penthouse though.  
The elevator doors open. Tony steps inside and snaps his fingers, ordering Peter to crawl into it too.   
“Heel.” Peter rushes forward, pressing himself into Tony’s side. Tony smiles at him. Puppy Peter is the cutest thing. Switching between the most obedient little thing to straight-up naughty within the span of a couple of seconds. At each command, it’s a surprise how Peter will respond. The shock collar is a promise though. A promise that Peter _will_ be misbehaving. Tony can’t wait. His cock is already half-hard in his jeans.  
“Take us up to the penthouse, Fri.”  
“Of course, boss. Should I mute any incoming calls until you’re done?”  
“Oh, yes Fri, you’re the best.”  
“I know.”   
Peter chuckles beneath him and Tony smirks. About two years ago Tony had installed the new feature and it’s been an absolute game-changer. No more stupid phonecalls when Tony was pounding him. 

It doesn’t take long for them to actually reach the penthouse and Tony clicks his tongue once. Peter’s head whips up. He stares at Tony wide-eyed, waiting for the next command. Tony pets him once and repeats his earlier order.  
“Fetch, Pete.”   
With his head hanging low, Peter makes his way out of the elevator. Tony takes a second to stare at him. Peter on his knees, _crawling,_ is a sight that has his heart skip a beat every fucking time. The way his strong shoulders stick out. The slight arch in his back. The way his ass moves with every step he takes, wagging his imaginary tail. It’s cute and sweet and so insanely hot. So much more than Tony ever thought possible. Yes, it’s his kink. But Peter truly takes it to another level. 

He saunters after the pup, curious to see where Peter hid the remote. Peter easily hops onto the couch, a naughty sparkle in his eyes as he nudges the pillow aside and clasps the small zapper between his teeth- presenting it to Tony proudly. Tony smirks.  
“Good boy.” Peter blushes, the praise never failing to make him feel good. “C’mere, bring it to daddy.”   
Peter seems to hesitate again. Just as Tony expected him to. Peter has to make a very deliberate choice as to whether he already wants to get punished or not. Just moments ago, it seemed Peter would start out good. But now, the boy didn’t seem too sure. Tony growls at him.   
“Pete, I’m not saying it again. Get over here or there will be consequences.” Peter whines and hops off the couch again, apparently choosing to be good for just a bit longer. He drops the zapper into Tony’s open hand and sits back on his butt. Tony pets his hair absentmindedly and brings the remote closer to his face.   
“Mmh,” he hums, playing with the controls for a second. “It’s got quite the voltage range uh?” He looks down at his boyfriend again. Peter’s eyes are wide. Apprehensive. Tony crouches, hooking his fingers into the strap around Peter’s neck to pull him in close.   
“I know you want to try this, pretty pup. But your safewords still count and I’ll take it slow, ‘kay? Use your words.”   
“T-thank you, daddy. I really want this, I- just don’t know what to expect.”   
“That’s alright. Want to have a tiny break and just try out a couple of settings?” Peter visibly relaxes and nods. Tony leans in and kisses the boy on his forehead. 

“Alright,” he whispers sweetly, showing Peter the little display. “It’s at the lowest setting now. 400 volts. I-”  
“Press it. Let’s get it over with.”   
“Are you-”   
“Please?” Peter stares at him intently, nodding. Tony sighs. His thumb circles the little button underneath and then decides that Peter is asking for it. It’s okay. So he presses. Peter’s body jerks and he makes a strangled noise. Tony sniffs.   
“How’s that?”   
“Ah- Not that bad, actually. It startled me more than it shocked me. Which is, fair cause it’s basically the duration that would hurt and it’s just a millisecond. And of course, it’s the amperage that makes it-” Peter stops himself and grins up sheepishly. “You obviously know all that.”   
“Hmmm, then you do know that as much as that’s true, you _will_ feel more if I turn it up.”   
“I- yes.”   
“Wanna try?” Tony hadn’t quite realized how nervous he’d been about the first shock too. Now that it’s been done, he starts to feel the very familiar rush of power course through his veins, already turning the voltage up by a step. Peter nods, seemingly more into it now as well. Tony doesn’t wait, pressing the button again. Peter flinches at the electric shock. His shoulders slump down afterward, trying to hide the blush on his face. Tony grins and reaches forward, palming the growing hard-on in Peter’s pants.

“Oh, you liked that one, uh?” Tony rubs the bulge, Peter whines. The kid is already slipping back into his role. “Whenever you’re ready for more, just say green and we’re on yeah?”  
“Just, one more? Maybe turn it up a little higher? I kinda want… Eh-”   
“-Yeah?”   
“Ikindawantthesting,” he rushes out mumbling. Tony understands him though, so he takes a look at the display and turns the level up by five steps, pressing the button again without warning. Peter jolts, clearly taken aback. The loudest, filthiest moan falls from his lips.   
“Perfect, perfect- green oh god Tony green.” Tony zaps him again, relishing in the way Peter’s body jerks at the shock.   
“No more words then buddy,” he growls, palming his own, aching dick through his jeans. “You’re my naughty little pup and I’m going to train you so well. Gonna make you a perfect, obedient plaything.” 

Peter nods feverishly, pressing his lips together to keep from talking back. He wants to chant it. _Please please, please_. But he knows he can’t. He has to show Tony. Has to-   
“Gimme your paw.” _Wha-_ _  
_ Peter yelps when yet another shock electrifies him for a split second. Pleasure shoots down his spine, making his cock twitch and throb with need. Warily, he raises his right hand, _no paw,_ and puts it in Tony’s hand.   
“Good booooooy,” Tony coos, playing with the remote in his free hand. “Gimme the other.” Peter is quick to comply, nearly tipping himself over in his hurried movements as he switches sides.   
“God, look at you,” Tony breathes heavily. Peter stares up at the man. Tony looks… Oh, he looks so out of it in the best way possible. His ragged breath, hungry gaze. The large bulge very visible in his jeans. Oh, how Peter wants it inside of him. Where doesn’t matter. He just wants- needs to please Tony so badly. He shuffles forward and bows his head, pressing it into Tony’s thighs close to his groin. With his nose, he nudges the hard-on and tilts his head. He gives the jeans an experimental lick and yips at the musky smell lingering in his nostrils.

“Oh,” Tony mumbles, “-you want a treat, buddy?” Peter nudges him again, wagging his butt. Yes, yes he wants it.  
“Mmh, you gotta earn it though. Down, boy.” Peter leans back at the command, putting both his paws on the floor between his knees. Tony licks his lips and brings his hands down to open the fly of his jeans. Peter stares, whimpering when the large cock springs free.   
“Listen carefully, pup. I’m allowing you to suck me off, but I _will_ give instructions. If you fail, I zap you. If you bite down, I’ll turn up the voltage. Understood?” Peter nods. Tony hums appreciatively and steps out of his pants, shoving it to the side using his foot. Then, he wraps his own fingers around the shaft. He strokes himself, slowly. Teasing.

“Come here,” Tony growls. “Suck.” Peter lunges forward, craning his neck to catch the head of Tony’s cock between his lips. The boy moans as the taste of precum fills his mouth. He does as asked, sucking the cock into his mouth as far as he can. It’s sloppy when he bobs his head up and down, saliva escaping from his lips- trickling down on Tony’s cock. It’s difficult to not use hands in this position but Peter manages to make it work. He pulls back a little and laps at the head, pushing the tip of his tongue against the slit to feel more precum oozing out of it. Peter whines, sucking, relishing in the increasingly heavy moans that leave his daddy’s mouth.  
“Stop moving, Pete.” Peter hesitates and realizes his mistake when Tony lifts the remote.   
“Tsk, bad boy.” A sharp, jarring sensation sizzles against his neck and Peter sobs with _pleasurepainpleasurepain._ He tries very hard to not graze his teeth past Tony’s cock in his mouth but he can’t help it. Another blow follows and Peter surges backward. Panting, staring up at Tony with reddened cheeks. His entire body is tense, his cock hard and leaking in his sweatpants.   
“I didn’t tell you to pull back, Pete, but I’ll let it slide for now. You’re such an eager puppy, it’s not your fault you can’t control yourself just yet. But no worries,” Tony murmurs, caressing Peter’s cheek and gently dragging him toward his cock again. “-I’ll teach you. Get back to it.” 

Peter shifts, quickly getting back in the right position before closing his lips around the shaft again. He presses down, ignoring the probing of Tony’s cock against the back of his throat. His nostrils flare as he tries to breathe through them calmly. He has to impress daddy, has to show him he’s got this, has to-  
“Nnngh, so greedy. Impatient little thing.” Tony moans and Peter takes it as an invitation to press his tongue up. His neck still burns, a tingly, numb feeling where the now body-temperature-warm pins still press into his skin. He starts sucking his daddy off real good then. Swirling his tongue around the head before pushing down, suckling and drooling and whining. Tony’s fingers tug on his hair to spur him on even more. Peter’s eyes flutter shut, keenly waiting for Tony’s next command. It doesn’t take long.

“Off. Sit back. Wait.” Peter whimpers as he listens, not wanting to listen but needing to show Tony he’s still a good boy. He slumps back onto his own heels. He whimpers in surprise when Tony crouches down and hooks his finger into the waistband of Peter’s sweats. Tugging and sliding them down far enough for Peter’s cock to spring free.  
“You’re so hard, little pup,” Tony mumbles, giving it an experimental tug. Peter gasps, a surge of arousal shooting through him at the slight shame of feeling his cock bounce back up like that. Tony’s fingers wrap around him. “Don’t move just yet.”   
Tony’s hand moves up and down in a relentless, deliciously torturing pace. Peter tries, oh fuck he tries with all his might. But the feeling is so overwhelming and good and hot and he – as Tony predicted earlier – he can’t help himself. He ruts forward, only then freezing completely as he awaits the next shock. Instead of just once, Tony pushes the button thrice. Peter sobs, dropping himself forward on all fours. His breathing is erratic. His instincts are telling him to rip the collar off his neck and toss it out the tower windows. His dick doesn’t quite agree. He looks up, teary-eyed.   
“Please,” he croaks. “Please daddy I need _more._ ” The shock that follows hits him like a punch, his entire neck jerking to the right at the sudden harsh sting. Tony turned it up again. Oh god-Oh god.   
“Well, if you’re that desperate, why don’t you fuck my fist like a needy little bitch, uh?” Tony speaks, his voice rough and dripping with white-hot arousal. Peter whimpers, not sure if he should move or if it’s a trick. But when Tony zaps him for _not_ moving this time, he rolls his hips forward.

Peter’s movements are slightly awkward and messy. His thrusts unsteady as he tries to chase the friction that’s Tony’s squeezed fist. His knees hurt where they press into the harsh, cold floor. Yet, it only adds to his pleasure. It’s ever so humiliating and it has him over the moon.  
“That’s it, that’s it Petey. You’re gonna come all over the floor, just like this?” Peter sobs in pleasure, only thrusting faster and faster.   
“Ngggh, yes baby, I’m gonna zap you five more times, ‘kay? Increasing voltage with every single one. At the fifth, you’re allowed to spill your mess.”

Peter doesn’t even have the time to process what Tony’s saying before the first blow hits. Peter gasps, jolting and rolling his hips down faster. If he wants to come, he’s gotta stop holding off from the edge.  
“Alright, buddy. Brace yourself.” Peter sucks in a sharp breath at the warning, almost wishing Tony wouldn’t have said it as the anticipation only increases the insane dread of what’s to come. It’s almost as if-   
“A- AAH!” Peter cries out at the next shock. The sting is definitely harsher, burning and powerful and Peter claws at the floor beneath him. His thrusts are already erratic. The tingly sensation he’s left with is enough to draw him close and closer to that edge. Vaguely, barely registering it, he sees how Tony brings the remote up, then pushing it between Peter’s teeth.   
“Wha-“ He mumbles around it, but Tony’s stare is enough to shut him up in an instant.   
“You’re gonna shock yourself for me, _cucciolo_. Daddy needs both his hands now, thanks to your neediness.” Peter stares at how Tony uses his now free hand to pleasure himself. Peter whimpers, wanting Tony to cum all over his face. They don’t do it often, but somehow whenever they’re doing the puppy thing something in Tony is desperate to visibly claim Peter as his.

“When I tell you to shock yourself, you will. So- Shock yourself, Pete.” Peter breathes heavily, his hips rolling and stuttering into Tony’s touch.  
“Fucking do it, Pete. Don’t you wanna please me?” Peter squeezes his eyes shut and bites down into the button. The shock that follows is the most intense one he’s felt and it takes _everything_ to not gasp and drop the zapper to the floor. He’s floating, floating through the weird buzzing sensation of the reverberating electricity in his system. He knows it’s just his nerves firing without pause, but it feels like he’s channeling the power and as if the only way to ground himself is through his release. His head drops, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he keeps rutting and thrusting and rolling his hips in the air.

“Oh fuck oh fuck, Peter, I’m gonna cum all over your pretty face. Take it, take it, take-” Tony grunts, and Peter gasps when the hot stripes of cum land on his face. It trickles down and Peter desperately opens his mouth in the hopes of catching the last drops.  
“S-shock yourself, Pete-“ Tony chokes out as he rides out his orgasm. Peter doesn’t hesitate this time, clamping his teeth down onto the button. The movement has the drops of cum mix with his saliva and he flinches, twitches. His entire body trembles at the delicious overstimulation. He’s so close. So close. One more shock, one more and then he gets to spill his seed all over the floor like the naughty little thing he is.

Tony slumps down into a seated position, watching Peter. Panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Peter loves it. Loves being _watched_. He keeps fucking into Tony’s fist. The man squeezes a little more, the friction already nearly tipping him over the edge. He gasps, trying to pull back, but one little tap against his balls has him obedient enough.   
“Nnnn,” he mumbles around the zapper. He needs it. He can’t hold back. Not any longer. His vision is blurry, his stomach coiling and burning with an all-consuming need to release. Thank god, Tony is in a forgiving mood today. He nods once, and Peter gulps. _Yesyes yes._ _  
_ “Do it, pup. Shock yourself for daddy and… _cum for me._ ” Peter is so desperate that he doesn’t even think twice, doesn’t even _realize_ that the shock is gonna hurt cause holy fuck he’s going to explode. He bites down, the shock surging through him like a sizzling fire that sets off the bomb. Peter cries out and drops the remote onto the floor as he spills into daddy’s tight grip. His arms no longer support the weight of his body and he groans, shivering as he lowers himself onto the floor. He doesn’t care- doesn’t care that the floor is hard and cold and _stained_. He’s spent. Truly, utterly, spent. Tony’s lips part with a soft sigh and he cradles the boy into his lap.   
Peter doesn’t know how long he’s been there, his head resting on Tony’s strong thigh. He’s slowly starting to come back from his high. Becoming aware of their surroundings again.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony whispers sweetly. Peter just hums and snuggles closer. The shock collar around his neck no longer a threat, but a sweet reminder of what happened. “How’re you feeling?”  
“Mmmmmfeelin’ good,” he mumbles. He doesn’t want to form coherent sentences yet. He wants to bathe in the aftermath of this for just a tad longer. He never thought he’d like it this much. They didn’t even _fuck_ but it feels like they have. He feels ravished in the way he absolutely loves. “Hold me, daddy, pleeeease?”   
“Yes baby, won’t let you go. I’ve got you, buddy. I’ve got you.”


End file.
